Dogma Kingdom
The was an evil organization from outer space whose invasion of Earth was eventually repelled by Kamen Rider Super-1. History A secret extremist organization originating from Dark-Nebula B-26 who are seeking to kill Super-1 and rule the earth with their cyborgs, purging all those deemed unworthy of the utopia. The organization was lead by Emperor Terror Macro with General Mergal leading the monsters on their missions. Later history Following the destruction of the Dogma Kingdom by Kamen Rider Super-1, their place was immediately taken by their superiors Jin Dogma, ruled by Terror Macro's master Marshal Demon. Jin Dogma would eventually be defeated by Super-1 as well, leaving Japan and the rest of the world in peace for the next few years until the emergence of the Badan Empire, directly ruled by the Great Leader (Generalissimo of Badan) and fought by the first ten Kamen Riders. Badan noted both the Dogma Kingdom and Jin Dogma among the past evil organizations who failed in their ambitions to to take over the world. Badan Empire Kamakirigan and Chameleking of Dogma Kingdom were among several monsters who were revived to serve the Badan Empire led by the Great Leader, now known as the Generalissimo of Badan. Kamakirigan was destroyed by Kamen Rider Super-1's Hot/Cold Hands (Flamethrower), while Chameleking was destroyed by Badan's own Space-time Fracture System. Dai-Shocker A squad of Dogma Fighters were part of a revived Dai-Shocker assembled by Decade to wipe out the Super Sentai, ensuring the survival of the Kamen Riders. After Dai-Shocker's alliance with Dai-Zangyack was revealed, both organizations were wiped out by a gathering of Kamen Riders and Super Sentai. Membership * : The leader of the Dogma Kingdom, an ancient looking man who surrounds himself with bodyguards. The bells that hang down under his throne ring to announce his arrival, and also serve as a means of discipline. After General Megirl's failure to destroy Super-1, he transforms into Kaiser Crow to fight him personally. He succeeds in killing Benkei, Master Genkai, and all the disciples of the Sekishin Shorinken Fist before being destroyed by Super-1 Super Rider Moon Surface Kick. He possesses a weakpoint which is the shoulder his pet crow conceals by perching on until it betrays him, flying away to expose the blindspot being revealed to have worked for Marshal Demon all along. * : The Dogma Kingdom's only eminent chief, he was a human named until an event five years prior resulted in his joining Dogma. He rides the horse and is a master of the sword. After all his subordinates are killed, he transforms into Death Buffalo to fight Kamen Rider Super-1, and is destroyed by Super-1 Super Rider Spark Kick. * : A lieutenant who worked alongside Elekibas. He was killed by Super-1's Super Rider Two-handed Carotid Artery Strike technique. * : The head of Dogma's Super-science Monster Production Team. Among the monsters he created was Ganigannii. * : As their name states, they won't let anyone get too close to Terror Macro. They are higher ranks than General Megirl. * : The Dogma Kingdom's foot soldiers. Scientists wear the white gowns. Monsters The monsters of the Dogma Kingdom are all cyborg monsters created using alien technology and are based off an animal, insect, plant, or fish. * : A gorilla monster whose real name was Saruwatari, a karate savant and Dogma agent. Learning of the Super-1 project while posing as a NASA scientist he kidnaps Dr. Henry to coerce him to work with the Dogma Kingdom and use Super-1 as their new weapon of mass destruction. Refusing cooperation he is tasked to destroy the project, assassinating all NASA members relevant to it including Dr. Henry himself. He later travels back to Japan from the USA and establishes a martial arts dojo, forcefully seizing district property by intimidation from his dojo students. His students flee upon his monstrous identity being exposed from a beatdown by Oki Kazuya in human form. His powers include super strength (exhibited in human form in being able to brake a moving car) and a volatile flamethrower attached to his head. . Destroyed by Super-1's Whirlwind Super Kick. * : An octopus monster with electrical powers. He has currently set up an excavation site in Dead Man's Valley along with human Dogma lieutenant Blue Oni to search for gold which would further finance the organization and be used to construct a city of pure gold in Terror Macro's honor. Apart from the slaves they already have, he has his goons kidnap the children of Professor Shiratori, a martial arts competent archaeologist looking for the treasured El Dorado gold to blackmail him into their services (he possesses the map to the treasure). They manage to find a hidden chest but it is filled with fake gold coins by a young miner who in despair of not finding the El Dorado treasure, plants the chest and spreads false rumors about it. In a fit of rage, Erekibasu attempts to kill the family and later detonate the charges in the mine to kill Oki Kazuya before being defeated by him. His tentacles can be stretched a long distance and when flailed to the ground send a series of sparks in a line. Physical attacks are repelled by the current in his body and he can launch an electrical beam from both tentacles though they are no match for Super-1's own Electric Hand beam. He has a signature move called the Erekibasu Shock severely electrocuting his enemies while grappling them before they vaporize. Destroyed by Super-1's Super Rider Spark Kick. * : A mantis monster. He kidnaps and poses as Ismael, a friend of Oki Kazuya's and prince/ambassador of a foreign monarchy. The Dogma Kingdom would exploit this body switch, using the monarchy's finances to construct an underground command center filled with weapon provisions underneath its embassy. Incidentally however, Ismael is about to wed his childhood Japanese friend. He is given orders to ensure the marriage succeeds to keep up the pretense and further secure the Dogma's control over the Japanese government. He attempts to behead Kazuya and Choro after the wedding march is played but fails. He then takes the bride hostage before being defeated. Apart from mesmerizing people from the spirals in his eyes he wields two mantis scythe blades that can easily cut through wood. They are broken by Super-1's power hands and he is permanently weakened when his antennas are ripped off. Destroyed by Super-1's Super Rider Spark Kick. * : A chameleon monster. He attempts to assassinate Kazuya in a motorbike race before pulling a museum heist of ancient Japanese artifacts supposedly having mystical powers. He was once a ninja of a village decimated by Dogma, letting the organization brainwash him into a cybernetic warrior so that his sister's life could be spared. He retains no compassion after the surgery, fitting a bracelet on his sister's neck that when activated by his mind would kill her. That way she would not reveal her involvement with Dogma. His powers consist of camouflage, throwing his cybernetic hand as a grappling explosive, and launching metallic blades from his tongue that can be used as a sword. He is an expert at motorbike combat and ninja ninpo. Destroyed by Super-1's Super Rider Spark Kick. After his death, the remains of his body are finally buried by his sister. * : A spider monster. He kidnaps various brides, grooms, and dating couples to populate Dogma's Utopia Village. He subjects the humans to a series of torture tests to pair up individuals who would breed the strongest/healthiest offspring for many generations and dedicated to the Dogma cause. He wields a scimitar in battle and sprays web strands from the holes in his four fingers. With these strands he can create a thin web that lets him stand in mid-air as well as easily lifting people mid-air. Destroyed by Super-1's Super Rider Spark Kick. * : An ant monster. He was a former street boxer who was tempted to beocme a cyborg under promises of power from Megaru Shogun. His plan was to kidnap children with a brain wave pattern that synchronizes with a living computer program created by captured scientist Dr. Yamazaki so that Dogma could hypnotically control all the children in the world. His right hand is a giant mace that easily smashes through brick walls and he can spray green formic acid from his antennae. He also assumes a boxer stance while fighting and has near impenetrable amor. Super-1 weakens his armor by heating it with his Hot/Cold Hand (flamethrower) and letting Arigisandaa's minions douse it with water causing it to crack from rapid cooling. He is then destroyed by an onslaught of Super-1's Super Rider Double Kick, Super Rider Forward Roll Kick, and finally Super-1's Super Rider Sun Kick. * : A snake monster with a cobra head for a left hand and chieftain of the Dogma Police. He is to oversee the execution of a friend of Tani Genjiro and his family who unwittingly bought a real estate on top of a jewelry mine under the Dogma Kingdom's jurisdiction. His cobra-headed left hand can be stretched out as a grappling flail and when severed is capable of moving at freewill by activating his neck collar. His mouth can fire machine gun rounds, he can control pet snakes, and has a special hypnotism technique that renders his opponents in pain thus enabling him to manipulate their actions and movement. He attempts to bury Super-1 with a giant boulder before that is stopped by him using his Power Hands. Destroyed by Super-1's Super Rider Moonsalt Kick. * : A crab monster. He was created by sterlized and steroid injected body parts of crabs the Dogma Kingdom stole from fish merchant wagons/trucks. Neglecting to fit a cybernetic brain that would render the kaijin under Dogma's control, it went berserk while its powers were being tested and escaped the outpost. The Dogma Kingdom's task was then to recapture the renegade monster and install the brain to make him follow their orders. They succeed in doing so and then assign GaaniGaani to steal a precious gem from a government depository. This would be used to power their new SW laser-gun. The shell of his body makes him able to resist all attacks from Super-1's default Super Hands. He can dislodge the spikes on his back shell and throw them as explosives, spray foam from a hidden three-tier nozzle in his mouth (called the "Hell Foam"), and use his giant claw to decapitate limbs. Destroyed by Super-1's Super Spark Kick. * : A tapir monster. On Christmas day, his plan was to give away free tennis balls constructed out of a blude fluid that induces nightmares upon touch. These nightmares will drive the victims crazy, leaving them with the physical symptoms of their tragedy (like Kazuya's leg being crippled) after waking up. The intent will thereby to drive all of the Japanese populace to commit suicide. He does his job assuming the form of a Santa Claus mascot. When his guise is discovered he kicks his plan to high gear, and attempts to evaporate his Nightmare Fluid into Nightmare Gas that will be spread from his base into Tokyo air and drive everyone to madness. He can enter the dreams he causes. In this world he is capable of launching green worms that can transform into binding chains. His main attack is his "Bakuronga Big Gun" which is a bazooka shot fired from his trunk. His claw is bent out of shape by Super-1's Power Hand before being destroyed by Super-1's Super Rider Moon Surface Kick. * : An alligator monster. His real name is Murayama Yuuki (his human form) who was working with a Dogma scientist to perfect Artificial Cell X9, a sentient manmade organism that eats away at anything it comes to contact with. His partner fearing the disastrous purposes it would be used for if it remained in Dogma's hands, decides to flee with the hidden case its in. He is promptly fatally wounded by JawsWani but not before the case is stolen by a greedy bystander, thinking something valuable was in there as the case was made of pure gold. JawsWani reluctantly forms an alliance with Kazuya to retrieve the case from the civilian should he unwittingly release the case's contents or let the dormant Artificial Cell X9 activate on its own (and thus instantly consume all living life - including Dogma) in 30 hours. Finally seizing the chest and revealing the Cell was meant to be installed into his body the entire time, JawsWani proceeds to have Dogma scientists upgrade him. After taking in the Artificial Cell X9, he changed from the 1st (Ⅰ世 Issei?) form to the 2nd (Ⅱ世 Nisei?) form. Being an alligator he can swim and appear from water, breaking the surface with bubbles as he does so and bite with his large jaw. In his new form, he can liquidize his body into Artificial Cell X9 to deteriorate the environment (but he can localize its effects), as well as having his body course with massive electricity. This makes invulnerable to Super-1's Hot/Cold (flame) Hand and Electric Hand. He also can perform the "Jaws Shock", an electrical surge when he bites his opponents. Kazuya manages to freeze him with the Hot/Cold Hand (cryo) before he causes untold destruction with his new power and finishes him with Super-1's Super Rider Spark Kick. Cell X9 is obliterated in the process. * : A piranha monster. He was originally Ooichi Taketo, a new local immigrant to Tokyo who takes in child ruffians as disciples for his dojo that teaches Gai Ryuken - a martial artist technique that favors violence. Spreading his teachings and recruiting children all throughout Tokyo is simply his plan to indoctrinate the people to Dogma's values. He gained his reputation by ruthlessly beating a restaurant freeloader and a reckless biking gang, claiming that he seeks for justice that the police are incapable of dealing. He then attempts to coerce Kazuya into becoming an affiliate but is immediately rebuked. In his monster form he can spray sparks in his "Hanabi Kousen" (Fireworks Beam) attack. Destroyed by Super-1's Super Rider Whirlwind Kick. However, his defeat enabled his true form Gyosutoma to memorize recorded video footage of Kamen Rider Super-1's martial techniques. * : A piranha monster. He was in hiding in Raigyon who served as a decoy. He was originally Ooichi Taketo, a new local immigrant to Tokyo who takes in child ruffians as disciples for his dojo that teaches Gai Ryuken - a martial artist technique that upholds killing your opponent. Spreading his teachings and recruiting children all throughout Tokyo is simply his plan to indoctrinate the people to Dogma's values. He gained his reputation by ruthlessly beating a restaurant freeloader and a reckless biking gang, claiming that he seeks for justice that the police are incapable of dealing. By the time he bested Kazuya in human form with his technique he has already established his own permanent police force and captured students to assort the weak from the strong as potential Dogma converts. Gyosutoma has a hook hand and displays proficient martial arts being able to one handedly defeat all his disciples. His only power is his "Gyosutoma Kousen", a red plasma beam that either hypnotizes or fully incapacitates his enemies bodily functions. Destroyed by Super-1's Super Rider Plum-blossom Two-step Kick. * : A centipede monster. His body is circulated with a blue colored laughing gas called "R Gas" that can be unleashed by an army of exploding pet centipedes or throwing appendage grenades. He can also summon a rope called the "Mukaden Ro-Pu". It sprays gas also when destroyed. Finally he can disappear emitting a white gas. He was assigned by Megaru Shogun to steal the brain of deceased Nazi scientist Sobekel who before being executed by Hitler was responsible for developing a fatal laughing gas. The Dogma Kingdom resurrects his brain and implants it into a new host body. Sobekel installs said laughing gas into the cybernetics of Mukaderiya. Although his operation was a success, his shameful defeat by Super-1 and loss of one of his fangs had him marked for potential execution by the organization. In private, Sobekel tempts the kaijin to join him in a coup d'etat. They appear to successfully kill Megaru Shogun and attempt to kill Terror Macro with a time bomb disguised as an offering but their plans are revealed by Megaru Shogun whose dead body was merely a shadow clone. Sobekel was fatally impaled with a spear and now branded a traitor, Mukaderiya attempts to escape from Dogma. He calls for a truce with Kazuya, freely handing him the antidote to the poison until he decides to try and kill his mortal enemy one last time. He is frozen solid with the Hot/Cold Hand before being destroyed by Super-1's Super Rider Moon Surface Kick. * : A lion monster. He can turn his gloved hands to claws at freewill "Raikou Hasami Tsume" as well as create a pair of cutlasses from his fangs "Dengeki Ken". His trumpcard power however is the blue gem on his forehead that fires the "Niji G Kousen". The laser has 5 different settings. The first four render hypnosis with each increasing number increasing the time the victim remains under his hypnotic command. The fifth setting enables the laser to melt through gas and cause explosions. He was originally Dr. Komori, a candidate for a Nobel Laureate in Japan and former university friend of Oki Kazuya's. Apart from being a genius he was interested in martial arts, setting up a small dojo. However, he grew embittered hatred for his former friend because Kazuya once bested him in a duel. Megaru Shogun tempts him to join Dogma to defeat Kazuya, and he is cybernetically reconstructed. After beating Kazuya, he is tasked to assassinate Dr. Kotton, a potential threat to Dogma and Komori's rival candidate who the judges already decided would receive the reward. In complete jealousy, he complies to execute this plan and sends warnings to his victim and Kazuya to try and stop him. Even with police surrounding the perimeter, he hypnotizes civilians and have them hold mirrors to deflect his laser. He destroys a dummy however. His Rainbow Beam gem is jammed by the Radar Hand Missile and he is set on fire by the Hot/Cold Hand Flamethrower. He is then finally destroyed by Super-1's Super Rider Spark Kick after which Kazuya mourns his death. * : An oni monster. He can summon a giant spiked club that causes explosions upon impact. He also throws an infinite number of hatchets that he stores in his belt. His special ability is to possess humans, granting them handheld cyclop eyes that fire laser beams. (his victims are violently spun around him and so the image of anything spinning causes them to go out of control) Sometimes, he rides a unicycle in battle. He is tasked by Megaru Shogun to kidnap children and indoctrinate them to Dogma teachings, eventually establishing a giant education system that will sweep throughout all of Japan. His victims include Ryo Kusanami and his friends in the Onigashima forest. He displays explicit pedophilia and Megaru Shogun calls him on it. Destroyed by Super-1's Super Rider Lightning Drop. * : A wolf monster. Destroyed by Super-1's Super Rider Spark Kick. * : A Japanese Dragon monster. He can throw sharp edged playing cards, launch a lightning bolt from the palm of his two hands, breathe fire, and wield a lass whip in battle. He is proficient at biking fighting as well. His lightning attack is countered by Super-1's Electric Hand and his mouth is frozen shut by Super-1's Hot/Cold Hand (Freezer/Cryo) before being destroyed by Super-1's Super Rider Moon Surface Kick. * : A bat and compact cassette monster. Destroyed by Super-1's Super Rider Moon Surface Kick. * : An Ivy and telephone monster. Destroyed by Super-1's Super Rider Moon Surface Kick. * : A wasp monster. He receives emergency orders to kidnap Kazuya's friends and bait him to give up all of his Five Hands for Bachingaru to use and kill him. He ignores receiving the Radar Hand thinking it to be a useless location tool, until he realizes too late that it can be used as a missile. Destroyed by Super-1's Eleki Beam. * : A hawk monster. She can deal a blinding flash attack by stabbing eyes with her beak. Destroyed by being roasted by the Hot/Cold Hand and then Super-1's Super Rider Moon Surface Kick. * : A bear monster. One arm is a mace and the crescent blades on his body and forehead can be thrown. Destroyed by Master Genkai who pierces him with his own blade and proceeds to give him a double fisted punch. * : A snake monster. He can spit pet snakes from his mouth, extend one arm into a giant snake flail, and create multiple clones of himself. Destroyed by Super-1's Sincere Fist Two-handed Strike. * : An elephant monster. One of his arms is a janissary cannon that fires bazooka rounds. He is frozen by the Hot/Cold hand and then destroyed by Super-1's Super Rider Spark Kick. * : A tiger monster. Destroyed by Super-1 stabbing him with his own longpole. * ** Fire Kong: Destroyed by Kamen Rider Stronger. ** Kamagirigan: Destroyed by Kamen Rider V3. ** ChameleKing: Destroyed by Skyrider. ** Spiderbaban: Destroyed by Kamen Rider #1. ** Arigisandar: Destroyed by Kamen Rider X. ** Snakecobran: Destroyed by Kamen Rider Stronger. ** Ganigannee: Destroyed by Riderman. ** Gyosutoma: Destroyed by Skyrider. ** Kurageron from Neo-Shocker: Destroyed by Skyrider. ** Golden Jaguar from Neo-Shocker: He wielded Jaguar Van's shield. Destroyed by Kamen Rider #1. ** Zombieda from Neo-Shocker: Destroyed by Kamen Rider Amazon. Behind the scenes The Dogma Kingdom served as the evil organization in the first 23 episodes of Kamen Rider Super-1 and its Movie. Appearances * Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! * Kamen Rider 1 Through RX: Big Gathering }} External links *The Kamen Riders' Dogma Kingdom page Category:Villains Category:Organization